1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting device including the same, and particularly to an organic light emitting element including organic light emitting members that are overlapped with a plurality of layers and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
The recent trend toward lightweight and thin personal computers and television sets has increased the demand for lightweight and thin display devices. Because flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), satisfy this demand, they are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
However, because the LCD is a passive display device, a light source, such as a back-light, is needed. The LCD may also have various problems such as a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
Among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting device has recently been highlighted as a display device for solving these problems.
The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements. Each organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween.
The organic light emitting member may emit white light or a primary color, and it may include an emission layer and an auxiliary layer, such as an electron injection layer, a hole injection layer, an electron transport layer, and a hole transport layer. With an organic light emitting member that emits white light, the emission layer generally has a structure in which emission materials that emit three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue, are deposited.
However, the organic light emitting element may have low emission efficiency and a short lifetime. Also, a high voltage may be required to generate the current that is used to cause light emission.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.